A Hero's Work is Never Done
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: While the sleep deprived members of the JLA are called to a 'raid' at Area 51, the JLA girls discuss gossip and they discover some surprising secrets. Crack based, also tiny bit of femslash. Lois/Selina, Mera/Hawkgirl


**A Hero's Work is Never Done**

It was a brisk Wednesday mid-morning at the Watchtower as everyone was sleeping. Everyone that is, except for a few gathered around in the launch bay…

"Superman, is this raid **really** necessary? I was having such a **lovely** dream of competing for Miss Congeniality!" Lois griped, yawning as a few tired, apathetic and brain cell drained heroes stood motionless whilst the Man of Steel remained vigilant.

"This is serious business. If Brainiac gets his hands on the information of Chemo, then we could assume it wont be used for good! No, it'll be used for the most diabolical, heinous, and most unspeakable act of treachery!" Superman rambled, going into a crazed stupor while everyone else stared at him.

"Allow me to reiterate: blah blah blah data, blah, blah blah nonsense blah." Batman deadpanned as Hawkman slapped him up the head. "Gee whiz Bats, when are you ever gonna realize that Superman here is the man with the plan?" Two-Face griped. "When he proves to me he can handle lifting fifty ton rubble off of my manor lawn!" Batman retorted

"Ok, whatever. So it's you, me, Superman, Shayera, John and…" Nocturna started before glancing behind her and noticing there were a few missing. "Hold up, we're missing Dinah, Hippolyta, Diana and Helena. Oh and Ivy and Mera." Lady Blackhawk noted

"Gee, I wonder **why**…" Batman sarcastically commented. Superman rolled his eyes and allowed Catwoman to find them. Sure enough as expected, the heroines in question were asleep in their large king size mattress. Hippolyta was snoring softly next to Ivy, whom was drooling on the pillow across from Dinah sucking her thumb while sleeping, and Helena and Diana were hugging and kissing each other while in their subconscious state. "Geez, where are those lazy gals when you need 'em anyway?" Selina muttered to herself, opening the door to stifle a giggle at the sight before her.

"Awww, now isn't that adorable?" Selina cooed, smiling as she watched the females' snore and dream only to grimace as Helena drooled on her left pillow. "Or not." Mera yawned, waking up from her snooze on the sofa.

"We have a raid going on in Area 51. Superman demands that **all** staff be accounted for before the jet launches." Selina noted as Mera brushed her elegant red hair with her comb. "Relax Selina darling, we don't need to rush into things. Besides, isn't that the smell of rocket fuel I'm detecting?" Mera commented.

Her eyes widened in horror, Selina grabbed Mera's left arm and made a mad dash for the launch bay. "Selina! You're wearing out the soles of my good shoes!" Mera yelped, as she was dragged kicking and screaming into the launch bay only to arrive too soon as the jet burst off, leaving both girls dumbfounded **and** stunned… and a snoozing Lady Blackhawk on the floor.

"Zinda! What are you doing, sleeping on the floor? Get up!" Mera hissed, the pretty female pilot opening her eyes tiredly. "Gosh what a nice nap. Are we at Nevada?" Lady Blackhawk sleepily asked, before realizing the irony of her situation.

"They ditched us." Selina flatly replied, Lady Blackhawk snapping her fingers. "Phooey! And just when I was hoping to catch a jackrabbit in the Nevada desert!" Lady Blackhawk hissed as the three re-entered their cabin whilst Dinah, Hippolyta, Ivy, Diana and Helena slept.

"But Mommy, I finished… cleaning up my cradle…" Dinah mumbled in her sleep before turning over as Mera gave her a wide-eyed look. "Long story, hon. you wouldn't believe me even **after** I told you." Lois commented, having heard Dinah's weird statement.

"So what do we do now while everyone else is off on their wild goose chase in the middle of the night?" Lady Blackhawk wondered as the girls pondered for a bit. "Ooh! We could do manicures!" Power Girl piped up

"First of all, that would require a large space for that since the lounge is still rented for the model shoots. And second of all, I just cleaned up the large mess it made from last week!" Lois commented

"Or we could get some sleep cause you know, it still is dark out…" Selina yawned, rubbing her tired eyes as she slowly got under the covers, the others agreeing. "Yeah, I'm kind of tuckered out myself. Mm, nighty night." Lois yawned, closing her eyes and started to snore as she laid down next to Selina.

After a while, Hippolyta slowly began to stir. Waking up, the Amazon queen and mother figure of the JLA slowly realized that she wasn't alone. She smiled lovingly as all the girls were sound asleep on the bed, snoring quietly. "Awww, my precious sleeping angels. So cute." Hippolyta whispered softly, as she gently tucked them in with the large blanket. "Goodnight girls, have a lovely sleep." Hippolyta spoke lovingly, giving each of them a kiss before slowly cradling a snoring Dinah in her arms. "Ok big girl, time for your dream feed." Hippolyta spoke, unhooking her left bra straps as Dinah started drinking from Hippolyta's breast while she was asleep.

Meanwhile in the Nevada desert…

"Superman… we've been standing here for **eight hours**! There's **nothing** here yet. I'm starting to understand why this was a ridiculous idea." Green Arrow snapped as the near-exhausted Leaguers sat around a campfire while Superman was keeping sharp eyes out on the horizon, as he remained absolutely certain there was something ominous on the move.

"Yeah something ominous is on the move alright, this raid! Why did I have to wake up at 2 in the freakin morning to do this stupid intervention out in the middle of scenic nowhere! And also, this desert is big enough for a giant litterbox!" Green Arrow ranted

Hey! How about you show some courtesy Green Arrow? You got any idea how long it took for me to come up with this?

No? Oh ok then we'll just come back to the Area 51 storyline later.

"HEY!" Red Hood spat, vaguely insulted. Shut your mouth Jason or it's back to the straitjacket for you! Now moving back to the Watchtower…

"…Oh Mom, I don't want to take a nap… I've been such a good girl…" Dinah mumbled in her sleep, clutching her teddy bear as she snored as Hippolyta patted her back. "Shhh. Yes dear, you've been a **very** good little girl for Mommy. But you need to go to sleep, so that way you'll be more happy and beautiful as ever." Hippolyta soothingly spoke, playing along with Dinah's bizarre fantasy.

"Don't you ever wonder what Dinah does with her own free time? Cause lately, I'm starting to wonder myself." Ivy commented, as the girls stared at the snoozing blonde beauty as Hippolyta rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"Ivy, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Dinah's my little sister, she may act a **bit** childish and she may be a little lazy, but I love her anyway. And besides, Hippolyta **is** our base mother, after all." Diana mentioned as Ivy nodded

"Very good Dinah, you're being a **wonderful** sleeper for Mommy." Hippolyta commented as Dinah was now sleeping on her shoulder as Hippolyta supported her weight, patting her back gently with her left hand.

"Now isn't that sweet? Hippolyta's showing her love for Dinah, who's now sleeping like a baby." Helena mentioned, smiling as she kissed Dinah's forehead. "Ok, quick question: if Dinah is the youngest of us, then… who's the oldest?" Power Girl asked

"Allow me to answer that for you sweetie." Hippolyta piped up as she gently placed Dinah on the couch.

"You see first I became pregnant with Diana, then after she was born, along came Helena. Then after Helena came Ivy, making her the middle daughter, then Zinda, making her the fourth, then after giving birth to my dear sweet Selina, Vicki, Mera, Linda, Lois, Karen, Zatanna and Shayera, along came my little Dinah. In other words honey, Diana is the oldest." Hippolyta responded, the girls amazed by the revelation

"So… I'm part **amazon?**" Ivy asked, surprised. "That's right hon." Hippolyta replied, Ivy beaming brightly. "Oh Mother, this is amazing! I'd never thought it'd be true!" Ivy exclaimed happily, hugging her.

"Of course it's true. Your Amazonian heritage runs in your bloodlines from your sisters to your grandparents. Eventually when you reach your twenty first birthday, then you will be immortal like me and everyone else." Hippolyta explained as Dinah began to wake up.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. Did you have a nice snooze?" Hippolyta asked sweetly as Dinah yawned. "Mm-hmm. Where is everybody?" Dinah asked before hearing an all too familiar coin toss

"We're back." Two-Face deadpanned as Batman and Hawkman supported Superman as he clutched his back. "What happened to Clark?" Lois asked worriedly. "Oh nothing really, Mr. Steel for Brains here decided to do a relay race around the desert, only to collide with some cactus." Green Arrow smirked

"I'm guessing his uniform needs ironing?" Lois asked, Superman nodding before feeling a loud zipping sound. "What the heck was **that**?" Flash asked as Superman sweat-dropped and muttered "My **pants**."

"Well guess your pants aren't as stronger than a locomotive, eh?" Flash joked, guffawing. Superman then had a goofy smile on his face. "Hey you're right that **is** pretty funny" and everybody cracked up.

"God, I just **love** this place." Dinah sighed happily before winking at the camera


End file.
